haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Bas-Limbé
Bas-Limbé (Kreyol: Ba Lenbe; English: "Lower Limbé") is a municipality located in Haiti's Northern Department. It is the Northern Department's second least populated municipality, after La Victoire. ]] Geography Bas-Limbé is situated next to the Baie d'Acul. From Bas-Limbé and Limbé, Cap Haitien is located at a 26 km distance. Port Margot is at 8 km and Port-au-Prince, the capital of Haiti is at 150 km distance. The town of Bas-Limbé and the first communal section of Garde Champêtre are inland while, the second communal section of Petit-Howards is coastal. The terrain of the Bas-Limbé commune is mostly flat land and its climate is normal. Its inhabitants bear the name of Bas Limbéen. Across the strait from Bas-Limbé is Limbé Island, a small island situated in the Baie d'Acul. Demographics |} History Limbé town was the site of fierce battles between French colonialists and Haitian slaves. Economy Economically and financially, the commune of Bas Limbo is very slimly equipped. It has no bank, no hotel, no reception centre. It only has a Caisse populaire, six restaurants and a marketing cooperative. Moreover, the municipality has no petrol station, private morgues, pharmacy, photocopy services, beauty Studio, photography, nor dry cleaning. ]] Main occupation of this town is agriculture with the winding Limbé River passing through Bas-Limbé into the sea. Coffee, bananas, mangoes and other fruits are grown here with constant water supply from the river. Vast rice pads are grown close to the sea. Enviornment However, the region is prone to constant flooding claiming lives in hundreds. In 1963, it witnessed a big flood. Haiti is being hit hard by deforestation activities, causing the river to wane. The weather is chilly from December to February, otherwise it is warm. Infrastructure Transportation Bas-Limbé streets are mostly dirt roads that are in bad shape. The roads that connect the city to the communal sections are paved with clay. Route 110 serves as the town's main road and provides direct access to Route Nationale 1. Education The Ministry of the National Education for Youth and Sports is not represented in the commune of Bas-Limbé. Twenty-five primary schools and one secondary school were counted. Six Technical and vocational schools and four Literacy centers have also been inventoried in the commune. The Universite Chretienne du Nord d'Haiti a private non-profit making institution specializes in service, research and teaching and offers higher learning in Bas-Limbe. Dr. William Hodge's archeological works can be seen at the Limbe Museum, now known as Guahaba Museum. In 1996 following his demise, his widow runs the museum. Health As far as health is concerned, the municipality has no representation from the Ministry of Public Health and Population. On the other hand, one public health clinic was inventoried. The medical staff consists of one physician, two nurses and one laboratory technician for more than 12 000 inhabitants. The US Baptist Missionary run Good Samaritan Hospital or the Hopital Bon Samaritan, and the four decade old Dispensaire St-Jean hospital opened by Catholic nuns initially and currently under the government's management are the two quality health care facilities available here. A lot of people are arriving here for medical attention. Utilities The commune of Bas-Limbé has two rivers, 24 springs, two ponds, four lakes, nine lagoons, 100 simple boreholes, one artesian well and some public fountains. As of 1998, The commune of Bas-Limbé is not electrified. Security With regard to administrative and judicial infrastructure, the municipality has one police station, a Peace Court and a Civil status office; However, there is no prison. Culture Bas-Limbé culture involves, African, Creole and French traditions besides prayers, dance and songs. The North Haiti Music Camp was hosted in 2010 where lessons on the Bible, sign language, dancing, music and choir rehearsals were offered. Religion In the field of Religion, more than 21 churches have been inventoried in the commune of Bas-Limbé. The 8 Baptist churches are predominant, then come the Adventist churches to the number of 5. http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm The main inhabitants of Bas-Limbé are Christians out of which many of the Catholics. Vodun is also practiced. Altars are set up, a chicken delicacy is cooked along with other dishes after which a service is attended in an effort directed to the main key spirits. Leisure In terms of leisure, the situation is not too different. Apart from the foot-ball (soccer) that remains the only sport practiced in the commune and the 7 gagères that work four times a week, there is no library, no museum, no theater and cinema, neither night club, nor resto-bar. Communication The commune of Bas-Limbé has no television station, no newspaper/magazine but, has a radio station, Radio Vigilance. A project to establish a telephone service was underway at the time of the investigation. There is no postal service. Heritage The Commune of Bas Limbé celebrates his patron saint Mount Carmel every year on July 16th. Organizations Three representations of political parties, three popular organizations, six peasant groups, two Women's groups and two NGOs were counted in the commune of Bas-Limbé. Neighborhoods Fishing-Boats-in-Bas-Limbe.jpg|Fishing boats in Bas-Limbé PORT-DE-PAIX vs BAS LIMBE.jpg|Sportif bL4.jpg|Politics as usual in Bas-Limbé bL5.jpg|Open road - Bas-Limbé, Nord, Haiti bL6.jpg|Bas-Limbé, Haiti Chlorine fabrication, Bas Limbé.jpg|Chlorine fabrication - Bas-Limbe, Haiti Bl8.jpg Michael Vedrine Category:Nord, Haiti Category:Limbé Arrondissement Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Coffee production Category:Banana production Category:Mango production Category:Assorted fruit production Category:Rice production